Unrequited
by Roriette
Summary: At Gray's 21st birthday party, Gray intends to get himself drunk for two reasons: one, because he can. And two, to distract himself from seeing Lyon and Juvia happily together. Then, Gray gets so drunk Lyon has to help him go back home. But what happens when Gray loses all inhibitions and kisses Lyon?
1. Unrequited

**Rori's Corner:** Hello, all my Lyon/Gray shippers. I haven't abandoned you guys, so don't worry. This one's going to be a twin-shot, I believe. I wanted a bittersweet story, so I went ahead and wrote this. Unbeta'ed for now.

* * *

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

**Pairing: **Lyon/Gray

**Summary: **At Gray's 21st birthday party, Gray intends to get himself drunk for two reasons: one, because he can. And two, to distract himself from seeing Lyon and Juvia happily together. Then, Gray gets so drunk Lyon has to help him go back home. But what happens when Gray loses all inhibitions and kisses Lyon?

* * *

Unrequited

* * *

Gray was chugging it down, one throaty gulp after the other. His face was dyeing redder by the second, and he could feel his whole body heat up like he was floating on hot air. He couldn't stop himself from drinking in more and more of the addictive substance. He couldn't deny himself the burning liquid and his insatiable thirst for more alcohol. He couldn't control himself at all.

But why should he? It was his twenty-goddamn-first birthday. If he wanted to, he could have asked for a stripper to pop out of his birthday cake. And, knowing his crazy guild mates, they would have gotten him a stripper _and_ an hour lap dance.

But he had held back and decided to have a little get-together with his friends.

A get-together with a shitload of rum, sake, champagne, and all the good crap he waited three years to chug down.

With a satisfied swipe of his tongue, he held up his ninth glass of beer and slammed it down on the table in the Fairy Tail tavern. He unsteadily propped his foot on the bench and slurred out, "O~oi, s-so who's next who – " he hiccuped – "wants to lo~ose to birthday boy, huh?"

"H-hey, Gray, you really need to stop drinking before you faint from too much alcohol on your first night!" a worried, girly voice reached him.

He couldn't figure out who it was in his drunken state, but he remembered that it was definitely a girl. He smiled sluggishly at his own stupidity. A girl? Obviously. A blonde girl?

Wait. Lucy?

He struggled to focus on her face, but he could only see a pair of ultra large brown eyes. They creeped him out.

"Gray!" he heard her again. This time, her hands were on his shoulder and his hand, trying to take away his beloved drink.

"Gerroff," he mumbled, weakly shrugging her off.

"O~oi, Gray, lookie over here," a new, equally drunk voice spoke up next to him.

He glanced at the bright pink hair and immediately discerned the pink ball as "rival." Gray smirked, hiccuped, and tried to refill his glass of quarter-empty Heineken. He succeeded in getting half of the yellow liquid while spilling the rest messily on the table.

The pink ball, also known as Natsu, was snickering evilly to himself. He almost tripped himself while wobbling over to Gray's table. When he finally got to his destination, he hopped up on the bench with both feet, swayed precariously, and then righted himself properly with a loud belch.

Lucy squeaked in disgust, "Natsu!" _Honestly, the boys in this guild!_ she thought to herself.

Natsu leaned on Gray, an arm casually slung around the dark-haired boy's shoulder. "Let's finish up our drinking b...battle. Battle! D~drinking battle! Heheheh..."

Gray hung an arm around his frenemy and garbled out, "About time you, heheh, you pink ball freak."

"Shut the hell up, ya ugly, er, ahahaa, ugly..."

"C-can't even finish yo~our s-sentence, huh?"

"D-don't act all high and m...mighty, you drunk noob," Natsu scoffed as effectively as he could in his current state. He interlocked his arm with Gray's in a mock couple-like gesture as they held each other's drinks to their lips.

Gray was about to retort, when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a spiky, white-haired individual walking in the tavern with a familiar girl on his arm. He didn't know why, but the sight froze him. With the glass held just centimeters from his lips, all he could see were their clasped hands, the smile on the male's face, and the utter contentment in his eyes. The girl holding hand-in-hand with him was...Juvia. They looked happy.

As if they found pure happiness. As if no one else around them mattered. As if they only had eyes for each other. As if...they were in love.

Gray's heart constricted painfully. He hated himself for feeling this weakness.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the sight shook his deepest core, quaked his world, and left a huge dent in the throbbing vessel.

He could suddenly see them all too well, as if the film obscuring his vision disappeared and now he could no longer hide from the killing light. Lyon's matured face, no longer stoic, grinning, and Juvia's eyes, no longer gloomy, smiling – he couldn't unsee this painful scene. They were the last to arrive at Gray's twenty-first birthday party. In their arms were gifts that Gray would probably never open.

They saw him.

He tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late.

Juvia waved at him with a blush.

Lyon nodded at him slightly. The happiness was still in his eyes, but the warmth he showed to Juvia was gone and replaced with a platonic fondness.

A neutral affection.

Gray forced himself to nod back. He noticed Lucy staring at him with concern, and he mentally berated himself. Why did he let his emotions get the better of him? Why did he have to feel these worthless feelings? Why wouldn't they leave him _alone_?

"Gray," Natsu caught his attention, "stop gettin' distracted. Finish the beer with me."

He snapped himself back to reality, but his blurry mind soon clouded over again when he started drinking. He tried to lose himself in the alcohol, but despite his efforts, he still couldn't shake off the image of Lyon and Juvia together. His chest was too tight.

It was hard to breathe.

How come his vision was blurry, but not blurry enough to smear the sight of Lyon and Juvia holding hands and their happy faces? It wasn't fair.

Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he began chugging more and more, determined to intoxicate himself before the night waned.

Natsu was doing the same, but because his motivation to drink was to a limited degree, he soon conked out on the table, drunk.

"That's enough, both of you," Erza finally decided. She marched over to them and snatched Natsu up by the scruff of his neck, doing the same with Gray.

Lucy stepped forward and took hold of the drunk dragon slayer. She staggered under his muscled weight and muttered in a disgruntled tone, "God, you're heavy. And you tell _me_ to go on a diet. Moron."

"Where are you taking the drunken idiot?" asked the strict rule-keeper.

"To my house," Lucy replied. She sighed. "It's not like Natsu ever goes back to his own anyway."

"Well, that settles one," Erza said, looking at the unconscious Gray hanging loosely in her vice grip. She was contemplating on where to put him, when suddenly someone took hold of the birthday boy and took him from her. Erza stared at Lyon, who had dragged Gray into a standing position, with his body leaning on the taller ice mage for support.

"I'll take care of this," Lyon claimed, gazing undauntingly back into Erza's fiery brown eyes.

"I suppose you know where he lives?"

"Yes. I'll drop him off at his house," he answered and moved to leave the tavern. He talked to Juvia briefly before he left, and the water mage nodded in understanding. She gazed at the drunk ice mage and her lover until they disappeared into town.

Lucy gaped at the retreating back of the tall wizard who had Gray stumbling along with him. She momentarily forgot her own cross that she bore, turning to look at Erza with indignation. "Are you sure it was okay for Gray to go with him?" she whispered. "You know what state he's in right now. He'll only get worse!"

Erza crossed her arms. The velvet dress she wore tonight mirrored her resolute expression very well. "I think it's best they solve their problems. I don't want Gray to hurt, either, but – " she paused, her eyes softening – "sometimes hardships can't be avoided. You eventually have to confront heartbreak." With this said, she turned around to take care of other matters in the guild party.

Lucy understood what Erza meant. After all, she had to let go of a dear friend in spite of her personal feelings. Both times she saw Erza cry were because of Jellal, and knowing that the headstrong woman was not one for fragility made Lucy aware of how difficult it was for the scarlet-haired mage to hold herself together.

And because of this, Lucy worried for Gray.

Lyon had trouble taking his drunk childhood friend home. Being seven years older than Gray due to a circumstance that occurred which made some of the Fairy Tail members lose the same years, Lyon could handle much more alcohol. He had about three glasses, and he could feel only a slight bubbly sensation. Compared to Gray, who got drunk off of ten glasses, he would have to intake thirteen more glasses in order to intoxicate himself completely. Currently, Gray was stumbling every step along the way to his apartment, and Lyon had a tough job with stopping the birthday boy from crashing into every obstacle on the streets.

"S-shit..." the dark-haired ice wizard cursed when he bumped into the wall.

"Get a hold of yourself, drunk idiot," Lyon patronized, and he grabbed Gray's arm, holding him steady.

Gray leaned into him heavily, staggering. "Fuck, can't stand," he slurred.

Lyon got them safely in front of his friend's apartment room, and he swiftly punched in the numbers on the security panel. The door slid open, and he led the drunkard into the living room. Gray had kept his apartment surprisingly tidy, and it didn't seem as if he bothered furnishing his room with decorations. He preferred the austere look.

Gray almost tripped over himself, and Lyon grasped him tightly by his waist before he toppled.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful – " he started, but he couldn't finish, because, all of a sudden, Gray kissed him.

Gray's mouth covered his fully, and his tongue slid in before he had a chance to register the situation. Before he knew it, he was backed into the wall, and his hands were clasped in Gray's. He found that he couldn't resist against the pleasurable sensation of Gray's warm tongue rubbing and licking his mouth. His kiss was undeniably different than Juvia's; whereas Juvia was gentle and hesitant, Gray's was dominating and passionate. They were nothing alike.

But what surprised him the most was that he had never felt so turned on by a simple kiss, and he couldn't help returning it.

He knew it was wrong.

He knew he shouldn't take advantage of Gray in his drunk state.

He knew he was cheating on Juvia.

He knew he had no right to do what he was doing.

And he knew it was wrong, wrong, wrong.

But he couldn't stop himself.

Because the fact of the matter was he had always wanted to kiss Gray the way he was now.

He pushed the doubts away from his mind, fueled on by the heat boiling in his lower region. Even though he knew he shouldn't do this, he also knew that he could never, ever stop when Gray was willingly giving himself to him.

Lyon grabbed the younger ice maker and turned their positions around by pushing the latter flush against the wall. The only sign of resistance was Gray's gasp in surprise. Lyon quickly locked their lips once more, this time making sure he was domineering the kiss. His hands roamed all over the Gray's body, feeling the latter's taut abdomen, the sides of his waist, and his perked nipples. Lyon rubbed his fingers over the hard nubs, and Gray shivered, a little moan rolling off his swollen lips.

The sight turned him on a lot more than he expected. He was getting hard, and he could tell Gray was, too.

They were both sweating. Lyon lowered his head and attached his mouth to the ice user's ear, licking from the top of the outer shell to the lobe. He could feel Gray shudder slightly as his sensitive nerve cells danced at the touch of Lyon's tongue. He nibbled on the skin and proceeded to Gray's neck, sucking on various parts and leaving red marks in his wake. As he continued his ministrations, the room became hotter.

Knowing the cause of this detestable temperature change, he whispered into Gray's ear in a husky voice, "Clothes off."

Gray's face was red, both from alcohol and the situation.

Within seconds, their shirts were off. Lyon groped the now naked flesh of the younger man, feeling his desire spring up at the sight of slightly tan skin. He leaned down, licking a path from Gray's chest to his stomach. He could hear breathless moans coming from the dark-haired boy when his hand rubbed the bulge between his thighs.

"W-wait," gasped Gray.

Lyon raised a brow.

Gray shook his head to clear his mind, and then he dragged them over to the couch. He pushed Lyon down on the furniture, and then he followed, his knees landing on the floor as his hands started undoing the older man's belt.

Realizing what Gray was about to do, Lyon's face colored a bright red. "Stop," he said, grabbing his hands.

Gray shook him off, and he pulled down Lyon's pants to reveal the older ice wizard's navy boxers and a very prominent protuberance.

"Gray..." Lyon warned.

The younger mage shut him up by licking the bulge through the cotton from bottom to top in a slow, tantalizing manner.

Lyon hissed, head thumping back on the couch. _Crap, this feels...!_

Gray teased him with his tongue and then removed the underwear by pulling it down. Lyon's cock appeared fully erect, a good eight to nine inches and just the right size. The head was swollen and red, glistening with a clear white liquid. The drunk Gray unhesitatingly enveloped his mouth around the head, bringing the salty taste into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around and sucked, tasting the strange salty skin and liquid.

As Gray sucked the head, Lyon could only moan in pleasure. He nestled his fingers in Gray's soft locks of dark blue hair, gently caressing him and unconsciously guiding the younger boy to take him in deeper.

Gray vaguely felt hands tousling his hair as he rubbed his tongue slowly along the shaft. He licked the angry veins while his hands wrapped around the cock. His thumb slid over the sensitive slit as he fisted the member, moving his hand up and down, all the while placing small kisses here and there, careful that his teeth didn't graze the skin too roughly.

Lyon's hips bucked in response, and he couldn't hold back his moans. When did Gray learn to be so good at this...?

Perhaps the alcohol...his reaction to alcohol was to lose all sexual inhibitions?

Either way, if Gray continued sucking him off, he wouldn't be able to hold it off any longer. Knowing this, he took hold of Gray and pulled him onto his lap. Gray sat with his legs parted on each side of his waist, his erection pressing up against Lyon's stomach.

"Lyon...?" he slurred confusedly. His lips were entirely swollen.

Lyon gazed at the puffy lips and kissed them. Gray's arms wrapped around him, and their naked bodies pressed heatedly. He swiftly removed Gray's pants and boxers, exposing his nude bottom, which rested next to his aroused cock.

This would be his first time with a man, but he knew it was going to be painful if he didn't prepare Gray, and because he was doing it with Gray, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't feel any pain. Lyon pressed his index finger against the smaller boy's lips and ordered in a tight voice, "Suck."

Gray's cobalt eyes were glazed over with alcohol and lust. He seemed to understand the command when he complied by taking in Lyon's finger and wetting it with his mouth. He sucked it gingerly, and Lyon shivered as the warm cavern encased his index completely.

When he deemed it wet enough to substitute for a proper lube, he gently removed his finger from Gray's mouth and encircled the ice mage's warm hole with the tip. He slowly pressed it in, feeling the ridges and muscles within. He had to give it his all into remaining in control instead of penetrating Gray roughly like he wanted to.

"Nngh...!" Gray groaned at the uncomfortable feeling in his bottom.

"Relax," said Lyon, as he continued to stretch him out.

Gray grasped his shoulders and held on when Lyon added in another finger. "It hurts!" he cried out, wincing.

Lyon frowned, concerned. Then, he thought up of an idea; he could use water as a lubrication. He made ice cubes and waited for them to melt into his palm. It didn't take too long, and soon he was inserting two digits a little easier into Gray. He tried to distract him from the pain by kissing him, but it only worked up to the second digit.

A devilish idea came into his mind.

Lyon smirked deviously. He wondered just far much he could push the drunk Gray. Well, it wasn't like he was going to get another chance like this. Plus, after this, Gray probably wouldn't talk to him.

So he had to use this situation to his advantage and satisfy himself while it lasted.

"Touch yourself," he whispered into Gray's ear.

Gray's eyes fluttered open, and his dark, glassy eyes met Lyon's narrow irises. As if in a trance, under a spell, Gray's hand moved to wrap around his own straining cock, and he let out a shuddering breath when Lyon inserted a third finger. He jerked himself with a pace that would divert his attention from the strange and painful intrusion, and it was a strange feeling, getting caught between pain and pleasure.

This continued until Lyon's fingers hit a spot inside Gray that made him see stars.

"Ah!" he cried out, the intense feeling rushing into him and causing his body to crave for the impact.

Lyon gazed at the flushed face of the younger ice mage and voiced his thoughts, "Can't hold it anymore. Brace yourself, Gray."

He removed his fingers and lined himself up with Gray. Kissing him chastely, he entered the younger man slowly, wincing as the heat engulfed his head entirely. He almost couldn't control himself when the pleasurable walls enveloped him, but he forced his body to ease in as gently as he could in order to help Gray get accustomed to the new girth.

An unintelligible string of curses flew from Gray's swollen lips when Lyon inched in, little by little, stretching out his inner walls. It was definitely painful, despite having been already loosened somewhat by Lyon's fingers. He couldn't think with the feeling of being knifed into halves radiating from his bottom. Unconsciously, his nails dug into Lyon's shoulders as he dealt with the penetrating feeling.

"Relax," Lyon panted against Gray's chest, forehead resting on the Fairy Tail tattoo. "You're too _tight_."

"Shut up," Gray groaned, feeling something wet dribbling down his cheek. It was so painful that he was tearing up. "Just," he gasped, "_move_."

"Gray – "

Lyon found himself silenced by Gray's mouth. The kiss was needy, hungry, and desperate, and Lyon began to move his hips along to the rhythm of their battling tongues. The kiss was sloppy, and when they parted for air, a string of saliva connected their lips.

Gray was panting hard, moaning at the harsh pace Lyon was setting. His sensitive ring of muscles was targeted each time, and the tingling nerves made him shiver every time.

"F-fuck, I can't – " he whimpered, his back arching at a particularly angled thrust that hit his sweet spot squarely.

Lyon kissed his neck and murmured breathlessly, "Let go."

Gray felt a boiling heat travel from his stomach to his twitching member, and he barely held onto Lyon's shoulders when he came, his world seeping away into blinding white light.

"Ah...hah...ngh..." he panted, as the warm spurts of ejaculation emptied from his cock onto Lyon's toned stomach. The intense pleasure drained his energy completely, and he quickly succumbed into darkness, just as a warm rush of something filled his back.

Even though Gray blanked out, Lyon was still wide awake. His heart was thumping madly, and the feeling of being wedged in Gray's warmth was intoxicating. His cum trickled out slowly onto his thighs. The afterglow of their consummation made him want to stay in this position forever.

But he knew this couldn't last.

With a reluctant sigh, he gathered Gray into his arms, standing up with the sleeping birthday boy cradled into him bridal style. He needed to clean both of them up.

After a warm shower, Lyon placed the unconscious ice user on his bed, naked. He covered him up with his blue blanket and turned the lights off.

Now that the bottled up sexual tension was taken care of, Lyon could finally think clearly. He was faced with the consequences; what he should tell Juvia, in what way he should break up with her, what her reaction would be, and what face he could show her after cheating on her with her unrequited love.

But the biggest question was what Gray would do.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

Without a doubt, Gray would hate him. He would hate him for taking advantage of him, for cheating on Juvia, and for more reasons. In the end, Lyon knew, that no matter what he did, Gray would continue to hate him.

He gazed down at the peaceful face of his unrequited love.

Gray's dark hair framed his moonlit face, drawing shadows and shades below his long lashes, down his nose bridge, across his high cheekbones, and his lips. He looked serene, his breath even and quiet in the night, his lips smiling. His mouth moved, and Lyon noticed.

"Lyon..."

His heart fluttered.

Did Gray really call his name out in his sleep?

No, he was imagining things.

He turned his back on the sleeping boy. He couldn't bear to look at Gray anymore, because guilt was clouding his mind in a tight hold, weighing him down.

His chest felt constricted.

Even though he knew that everything would change after tonight, even though he knew Gray would hate him, and even though he felt like a truly detestable bastard, he wanted Gray to remember this night.

Because he really did love Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gray turned over in his sleep, dark blue hair splaying across the pillow and eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh..." he groaned sluggishly, hand reaching out from under the heavenly comforter to paw at the bedside table for the damn alarm. He found it and instantly shut it off with an unceremonious punch that sent the ringing machine sailing into the wall.

_Crack._

The ice wizard smiled to himself, satisfied, and he snuggled back under the cover, wrapping the warm blanket around his body. He was about to return to his deep slumber when he felt the tingling of an incoming migraine begin to hammer against his head. He gasped as the throbbing pain started mercilessly attacking his hangover self. Along with the horrible headache, he felt a startling dryness in his throat that could only be satiated by ice cold water.

Waking up due to the pain, Gray forced himself to make ice. A moment later, he was lying back down on the bed with a glass of ice water in his hand.

There was a heavy pounding in his head, his body felt sore, and when he got up earlier, his whole back felt like it was on fire. His ass hurt like hell, too.

"Shit, the fuck happen last night?" he growled, trying to lazily indulge himself in sleep.

It didn't work.

He threw the blankets off irritatedly, and then he saw the red marks all over his body. His eyes widened, mouth agape.

"_Bug bites_?"

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** So it seems that Gray doesn't remember anything. Too bad, Lyon. Fufufufu~

Yes, yes, this is a story full of unrequited-ness. Juvia likes Lyon, but still harbors unrequited feelings for Gray, while Lyon likes Juvia (in what way? Find out next chapter!) but is unrequited for Gray, and Gray is unrequited for Lyon.

We'll see what happens...~


	2. Not a Monster

**Rori's Corner: **Hey everyone. Well, here I am. A month or so later...here's part two! The second chapter is longer and more violent woooo~ As always, cusses all over the place. Unbeta'd, and all written in the dead of night. Prepare yourself for a lot of mistakes.

**Pairing:** Lyon/Gray

**Summary:** The aftermath of that drunken night...

* * *

Unrequited Part II

_"Not a Monster"_

* * *

_Sigh._

Gray's head drooped on the wooden table in the Fairy Tail tavern, his arms hanging loosely by his sides, back bent sullenly in a defeated pose.

Lucy looked at him worriedly. She leaned over to whisper in Erza's ear, "What's wrong with him?"

The redhead glanced at the uncharacteristically quiet ice wizard and frowned.

"You don't think something happened with Lyon...right?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Erza shook her head, crossing her arms. "No, it's best to just leave him be," she decided. "He's probably suffering from his outrageous drinking the other night." On second thought, she added in coolly, "Serves him right."

"Haha..." Lucy laughed nervously. _How cold!_ inwardly she thought, but she knew Erza had a point, so she opted not to worry herself over Gray any longer. He probably _was_ drowning in self-pity now that the appeal of alcohol was out of his system and consequently replaced by diabolical migraines.

Oh well. She had another matter to attend to anyway. Mainly, Natsu's unusual disappearance from the tavern. It wasn't like him to not show up, so it worried her. Where could the obnoxious dragon slayer be?

Gray groaned groggily, cursing under his breath when an almighty headache hammered into his head for the three hundred millionth time today. That wasn't the worst part, either. The worst part was the stinging pain crawling up from his butt. The _fuck_. Honestly, why the hell did he come here in the first place?

Oh wait, because he promised to do something...or something...with?

Right, he had promised to go to an Ice Sculpture Exhibit with Lyon the day after his birthday.

Lyon.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

His heart was racing abnormally madly, and his skin started feeling suffocatingly hot, as if he were immersed in a scalding geyser. He reached up to place a palm on the beating vessel.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His fingers felt the rapid palpitations, from the tips to his bones.

He pictured Lyon, with his ever icy gaze pinned on him, and a tingling, giddy sensation crept down his spine. The feeling didn't last, however, as an unfairly lucid image of Lyon and Juvia embracing crept in and shattered the first.

He felt like he would die just from thinking of his name.

Pathetic. He was so pathetic.

_Shit!_

He burrowed his head into his arms, staring into the black canvas, the darkness, while his head rested on the wooden surface of the table. Why did he let himself become so affected by the arrogant ice wizard? It had started out innocently enough; they had formed a simple bond from their childhood. They were taught by the same teacher, Ul, and they lived together for several years as children. They weren't exactly the best of friends back then, either.

He didn't even remember when he started feeling jumpy, anxious, and excited around the bastard. His mere words, actions, and looks did things to him that he didn't think were possible, especially when coming from _him_. He didn't want to believe that he had fallen in love with his childhood friend. He didn't want to.

But he did fall. And he fell, hard.

Right now, just picturing Lyon's small smile, a slight upturn of his lips, that he occasionally slipped had his knees buckling beneath his seat.

_Damn it_.

His fist crashed into the table.

The low murmurs in the guild instantly died, and all eyes turned on him.

"Gray..."

"What's wrong with him?"

"For real..."

Worried voices hissed and spread like wildfire, and he ignored them all. He got up, thrust his hands in his pockets, and shoved aside a guild member on his way out of the tavern.

"Hey! Who spit in your cold cereal today? Brat."

"Shut up, geezer," he muttered under his breath.

The guild resumed the nonchalant chat when he left.

Once outside, he leaned on the brick wall of the tavern, breathing heavily. His back was completely sore, and he was amazed at himself for managing to walk at all.

The sky was a bleary grey, the air was dense with precipitation, and it was cold. This was his favorite weather. It was going to snow, and he was looking forward to it. As his gaze rested in the distance, he saw something white coming toward the Fairy Tail tavern.

Something tall.

White.

With narrowed, dark irises.

His heart stopped.

For some reason, he wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to avoid him.

Why?

He didn't know why, but his body knew.

But it was too late, and that pure white figure had already reached the tavern.

"Lyon," the name slipped from his mouth like lead dropping onto cement.

The Lamia Scale member stood in front of him, eyes wide.

They were close, too far to touch, but close enough to see their reflection in each other's eyes. In Gray's eyes, Lyon saw a shocked, pale individual.

In Lyon's eyes, Gray saw a weak and flushed mirror of himself.

"Gray," Lyon choked out, wincing, expecting a fist to come flying at his face.

But it never came.

The Fairy Tail member took in his expression with confusion. It was rare to see Lyon so unsure and nervous. What was going on? "You okay?" Gray asked, honestly concerned, although he should honestly be more worried for himself; his heart was pounding incessantly despite his calm demeanor.

It was Lyon's turn to be confused. Why was Gray acting so normal? Shouldn't he be enraged, furious, hateful, or at least disappointed? He knew Gray wasn't a nice goody-two-shoes. If he were angry, he wouldn't hold back. He should have been punched by now. So why was Gray looking at him so worriedly?

"You look out of it," the cobalt-eyed ice wizard remarked with a slight smile.

Gray had smiled.

Smiled at him.

He was dreaming.

There was no way Gray would smile at him after he took advantage of him last night. There just was absolutely _no way_.

"What do you mean?" he found himself retorting. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Gray narrowed his eyes.

Good, Lyon thought. Now he was going to punch him –

"What, what happened?"

He looked genuinely perplexed.

The silence that transpired after that question was posed in the dimly snowy afternoon was deafening.

Lyon was suddenly understanding why Gray was acting so normal, why he smiled at him as if nothing earth-shattering had occurred just eleven hours ago, and why he bothered acting nice. It was simply because Gray had chosen to _forget_ about the whole ordeal.

That was right. He was completely blown off.

The world is unjust. It should have been obvious already, but now he realized just how unjust it really is. He had prepared himself to suffer Gray's wrath for a good three or more years until the latter calmed down enough for them to converse as pleasantly as strangers. He had prepared himself to endure the punches and ice attacks until he was battered and sore all over, if only to trade for Gray's acknowledgment of what had occurred between them. He was prepared to persevere his hatred as long as Gray couldn't deny that what happened had happened. He was willing to do anything as long as Gray engraved the night into his memory.

He was just unprepared to face the possibility that Gray could forget about it altogether.

He felt as if a hand had seized around his heart and ripped it from his body, right from the bloody vessels attached to the pumping organ and severing the connections infinitely. The internal pain was unparalleled. His feelings were unparalleled. His whole existence felt like a mockery.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

Gray stared at Lyon, taking in the hundreds of glimpses of many different emotions that crossed the prominent face, uncomprehending. "What," he prompted, "what happened?" He felt like he was missing something big. Something that he should have remembered, but didn't. What was it?

And then he wished hadn't asked such a stupid question, because Lyon's expression abruptly turned stony. Icy. And then he was expressionless. He made to turn, but Gray grasped his arm, holding onto him in with a vice-grip. "Damn it, Lyon, what aren't you telling me?" he demanded, cobalt eyes zeroing in on Lyon's blank face.

Lyon shook him off coolly. He glowered down at the dark-haired ice user, and the intensity in his glare made Gray flinch. "If you're so desperate to know, why did you forget in the first place?" he sneered.

"W-what?" Gray was taken aback by the vehemence that lashed out at him in that one sentence.

"Now move, I have things to do. I didn't come here all the way from Lamia Scale to play memory games with you," Lyon snarled, sweeping past him and marching deliberately into the Fairy Tail tavern without a backward glance, as if dismissing the latter was as easy as squashing a fly.

All Gray could see were the other's retreating back and the undeniable flash of hurt in Lyon's eyes right before he left him. His heart clenched painfully when he recalled that expression, and he leaned heavily against the brick wall, feeling his knees give out.

"The fuck..."

He brought his hand to his chest, feeling the ridiculous pulses shamelessly thud one after the other. It was like he just ran a marathon, the way his heart was beating.

Damn it.

He couldn't remember anything. Aside from his stumbling all over the place, he really couldn't recall what happened after he got into his room last night. It must have been something horrendously bad for Lyon to act this way.

What if...what if he made a move on Lyon while he was drunk?

His body warmed up immediately at the thought, and he cursed at himself.

This was stupid. He was ridiculous.

In fact, he was messed up.

For Lyon, who was dating Juvia, and having a blasted time while at it, it probably shocked him when Gray tried to feel him up last night.

He was probably so turned off by him that he couldn't stand the sight of him.

After all, what childhood friend would make a move on his already taken best friend?

Gray clutched at his guts, feeling like he was about to attempt round nine at retching up his breakfast. He bit his lip, drawing blood, already tasting the faint sour premonition of vomit insinuating in the back of his throat. He looked up at the bleak sky, willing the snow to come, to drift and melt into his skin. How he wished he could disappear as easily as the wandering snow.

If...if that did happen, he thought, then he could at least apologize to Lyon. He supposed that was why the other ice wizard bothered speaking to him earlier. He was expecting an apology.

But it came as a shocker when he found out that Gray didn't actually remember what happened.

So now he was both a filthy pervert and a sorry excuse for a human being.

Gray chuckled humorlessly at himself, feeling the cold air wrap around him like a comforting blanket. He felt the stinging pain in his back residing, and his headaches seemed to have lifted as well. He was close to relaxing in the wintry open, his face upturned and raised to meet the sky, his breath coming out in small puffs of clouds.

And then his little paradise came crashing down when he felt two agonizingly familiar presences coming out of the tavern. His cobalt eyes snapped open, staring blankly up at the grey sky. His heart was accelerating rapidly, and his ears were suddenly clogged as if he were elevating into higher planes. He almost forgot how to breathe when he heard the next words come from cold lips he longed to feel against his own.

"Something came up, so I canceled my other plan for today, which means we can go to the exhibit together instead."

"Oh...are you sure? I was certain you were planning to go with someone else."

That was Juvia's voice.

Gray pressed himself into the wall, trying to hide from view as the couple passed him obliviously, so consumed in their own chatter. He gritted his teeth as millions of pins and needles seemed to simultaneously stab into his one traitorous heart.

How was it possible to feel so much internal pain?

When he heard the following, resolute words slip from the devil, he knew why it was possible.

"You don't need to worry about it. I just decided that the other person wasn't worth the trouble, after all."

"Is that so..."

When they finally disappeared down into town, Gray had sagged down on the dirty ground. He couldn't find the energy to hold himself up anymore, and now he was sitting there with a leg outstretched, the other pulled up against his chest. His arm rested on his knee, and his face was pressed into his palm in a dejected manner. His lips were snarled, his clenched fists were trembling, and his eyes were obscured by dark blue locks.

If there were observers, they would say he was pissed off and it would be best to avoid the angry man at all costs.

If his friends were around, they would notice the miniscule tear streak across his cheek, and they would know he was crying.

Gray sighed.

He wanted to go home, but he wanted to stay to feel the melting snow at the same time. In the end, he stayed. The snow was going to come.

Just a little longer.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Gray was starting to feel like himself again.

It wasn't like he was heartbroken or anything. He was just surprised, that was all. Surprised that his best friend (or was it ex-best friend?) chose his girlfriend over him. But was it really surprising? It was bound to happen someday. It was better for him to accept things as they came.

Given what happened, he should have seen it coming.

No matter what occurred at his birthday bash in his apartment, the result was that Lyon wasn't speaking to him, and he certainly wasn't speaking to Lyon.

This also put a strain on his relationship with the third party, the water mage Juvia. He tried to be as courteous to her as possible, but still the best he could manage was a twitchy smile. It wasn't her fault, he would tell himself in an effort to continue treating her fairly. It was entirely his _own_ fault.

For what?

For falling in love with Lyon – no.

Never.

He wasn't in love.

He was never in love.

Did he look like he was in love?

No.

What he had with Lyon was pure platonic friendship, from children to adults. And as a mature adult, he would go apologize to Lyon for whatever that had occurred on his birthday, and he had never intended to do any such thing, _and_ he would never, ever do it again.

That was right.

It was all a misunderstanding. He had mistaken what he felt for his childhood best friend – something purely platonic – for love.

He fixed his cross necklace and checked himself in front of the mirror. Hair in place, perfect smile, sexy Fairy Tail imprint in place, pants in place...oh crap, he forgot his shirt.

He arrived at the tavern with two goals in mind for today: one, he was going to confront Lyon and apologize to him, and two, he was then going to live like he always did, with no regrets or petty feelings smothering him every night.

It was funny how all the prep talk just vanished out the window as soon as he turned around and saw Lyon standing in the doorway of the tavern.

He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, with his trademark cape fluttering about him as he walked into the vicinity. His figure was tall and lithe, and his face was as prominent as usual. His narrowed eyes were cold when they took in Gray's stony cobalt irises. Seeing Lyon's undaunted, icy gaze, Gray refused to back down.

He decided he would rather kill himself than apologize for whatever nonsense that happened.

The words that Lyon said two weeks ago replayed in his mind like a mantra: "_'I decided he wasn't worth the trouble, after all."_

Oh yeah? Gray sneered in his mind. _If you think you're worth the trouble to me, think again, bastard._

And so he ignored the Lamia Scale ice user.

Another week passed, and Gray was getting used to ignoring things that didn't concern him.

Which mainly consisted of anything that involved Juvia or Lyon.

Granted, Juvia did try to speak to him, in her hesitant way, but Gray always brushed her off. He wasn't trying to channel his anger towards Lyon to her, but she was making it difficult for him, with how she was constantly inventing ways to talk to him.

So here he was, lounging around in the tavern after a job well done with the usual squad. Lucy was off paying her rent, Erza had taken another mission, and it was just him and Natsu. Happy had disappeared off somewhere, so there was actual peace in the guild today. He ignored the burning stare coming from behind him, knowing that it was Juvia hiding behind something or another, trying to gather up courage to get his attention.

"Nnngh," an exasperated groan came from the pink idiot beside him.

Gray glanced at Natsu briefly, seeing the latter sprawled out in an undignified position on the tabletop.

"So, so, so bored!" the dragon slayer complained.

"Shut up," he retorted.

"No, you."

"You."

"No, you."

Gray nudged Natsu's pink head with his foot, but the latter didn't budge.

Time passed, and what felt like hours was only a few minutes, until Natsu suddenly spoke up, "Hey, Gray, something wrong with you these days?"

"What do you mean? I'm the same as always," Gray replied, a tight edge to his voice.

Natsu flipped onto his stomach, now facing the ice wizard. A small smirk was on his face. "I noticed that you don't talk to Lyon at all lately, almost as if you're..." he trailed off, frowning, brows wrinkling in thought. "Almost as if you're ignoring him."

Gray froze.

"Yeah, something like that. Like you're deliberately avoiding him the whole month. He always comes over to see Juvia though, 'cause they're in _loooove_," the dragon slayer slurred the word mischievously, snickering to himself. "But seriously, how did they get together? Lucy kept telling me that Juvia was a die-hard fan for you, but she sure switched over fast, heheh."

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Gray cracked his hands, his fingers, and his neck.

Realizing what the slanty-eyed ice jerk was going to do, Natsu sprang up from his reclined position with a maniacal grin. Finally! He thought for sure he was going to die from boredom in here! "Ya' wanna fight, bring it on!" he shouted, fire burning in his brown eyes.

"Two things," Gray said, holding up two fingers. His eyes were obscured behind his dark blue hair. Ice was already forming around his skin. "One, I'm not avoiding Lyon. I just can't find the holiness in me to put up with his sorry ass right now. And two, I don't give a fuck who Juvia's with. It doesn't concern me, and I don't care. And right now I'm going to beat you up because I'm bored." Faintly, he heard a squeak behind him, and he knew Juvia heard every word he said.

Somehow, he felt better.

"Oh yeah? Quit yapping and fight me, slanty eyes!" jeered Natsu.

"Don't have to tell me twice, bastard," Gray growled.

* * *

In the next few days that followed, Gray knew he had to make amends with Lyon. Whatever that had occurred between them had put their fourteen-year friendship on the line, and he couldn't let that happen. Letting something so insignificant come between in the face of such a long relationship was like saying their friendship was a joke.

He knew their friendship wasn't a joke.

Now all he had to do was convince his jerk of a best friend to believe it wasn't, either.

Putting his pride and heart behind him, Gray waited for Lyon's next visit. He wasn't disappointed; Lyon came in two days later, through the tavern door and straight to where Juvia was standing in front of the request board. He said something to her, and Juvia smiled. She replied, and Lyon gave her a small smile in response.

Gray clenched his hands into trembling fists. He walked over to them briskly, not wanting to waste another precious second with his desire to chicken out climbing at a rapid pace. He was now right behind the taller ice wizard, and he steeled himself. "Lyon," he said.

Juvia's eyes widened, and she gaped at him.

Lyon turned around, and seeing Gray, his composed expression was replaced by shock and surprise. "Gray," he managed to utter.

"We need to talk," Gray claimed, his eyes staring into Lyon's slitted irises resolutely.

The Lamia Scale wizard nodded after a short pause, and he followed Gray out of the tavern. During the walk, neither of them said anything, and soon, they ended up in an alleyway in Magnolia. With the surprise wearing off, Lyon had his glacial guard up again.

Gray sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult. Exactly who was in the wrong here? Him? Or was it Lyon? Either way, he was to be the first to make the effort to retain their friendship. He crossed his arms and started speaking, "First, I want to apologize for whatever happened on my birthday night." He saw Lyon tense up momentarily at his words, but otherwise he was completely still like a block of ice, gazing coolly down at him in a way that made him feel almost inferior to the older wizard. Gray tried to ignore the coldness in the other's reaction and continued on, "I don't know what exactly ticked you off, but I'm..." he gritted his teeth. This was way too hard, especially for him. He was murdering his own pride. "But I'm sorry it happened," he finished, jaw clenched.

Lyon's cold expression didn't change, except to harden. He was leaning on the wall, his face as stony as the brick behind him.

"Like I said, I honestly have no recollection of what happened after you helped me into my apartment. Yeah, okay, I'm a jerk, but you already know that. You're not telling me what I did so I can apologize properly, either. Is it something _that_ bad? What, did I feel you up or something?" Gray said snarlingly. He knew his patience was thin, but his temper was even thinner. He was flaring up, and he was nearly unstoppable when he was extremely pissed off. He couldn't help it – the look in Lyon's eyes right now practically told him that he was the scum of the earth, and that was enough to send anyone over the edge.

He was trying to apologize, and the bastard wouldn't even take him seriously.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he sneered. "I felt you up while I was drunk, and you hated it. You're so disgusted right now, you can't even hide the look in your eyes."

Something flickered in Lyon's subzero gaze, but Gray was too caught up in his fury to take notice.

"So? Why aren't you saying anything? Are you waiting for me to voice it all out for you so you'll feel better not saying it to me yourself? It's all right, Lyon." He smirked. "I'm not fragile, unlike your girlfriend Juvia." This time, he saw Lyon's jaw twitch. Ah, didn't he hit a sore spot. Now he knew how he would infuriate the cold bastard even more. "Oh right, what happened that night affects Juvia too. I guess you're both so in _love_ that having me touch you is like having a cockroach crawl all over your damn skin. In fact, you probably wish that the one who touched you that night was Juvia in – "

_Slap._

Gray felt a stinging pain throbbing across his cheek, the impact causing his neck to ache. Wide cobalt eyes hidden behind stray dark locks, head facing a door, angled by the force of the slap, a cheek reddening in the shape of a hand print, heartbeat pacing in a broken rhythm – he couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't react at all.

What just...happened?

"Honestly, Gray," Lyon's cold voice reached him. "Do you even know what you're sprouting? Do you realize that everything you said so far is the exact opposite of what I feel? Do you? Do you have _any_ idea how I felt when you said you don't remember anything?"

When the stinging resided, Gray felt his anger boil and shoot up to the maximum. He couldn't and didn't want to hear Lyon through the flush of blood rushing to his head. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "If you're annoyed with me, why couldn't you have punched me, instead of slapping me like I'm some silly girl?" he growled.

Lyon didn't retort. He was at a loss of words when Gray's furious, almost glowing cobalt eyes glared at him. They were filled with intense emotions, and the one he recognized the most was a deep-seated, unfamiliar hatred. His throat suddenly felt very dry.

"I realize that you're used to treating your new girlfriend like she's a delicate china plate that could be shattered by air, but don't confuse me with her."

"That's not what – "

This time, Gray cut him off, his eyes blazing with anger, "I don't care." He turned his back on the alpine-haired ice wizard, and two devastatingly final words tumbled from his lips, "We're over."

Something in Lyon snapped. He grasped Gray's shoulder and snatched his arm with his other hand in a powerful grip. At first, the latter didn't react, but soon he was struggling against his hold. However, Lyon managed to pin him to the wall before he had a chance to respond, thus rendering Gray's resistance fruitless.

"Nnng, get _off _of me, Lyon! I said we're over, and we're over!" he hissed, twisting his body to aim a kick at Lyon.

The words "We're over" resounded in Lyon's blank mind like a demonic chant, and, like a monster, he was bewitched by the spell. He countered all of Gray's desperate attempts to throw him off, pointless excursion of strength that wouldn't shake him in his current, mindless state overcome with desires.

The desire to hurt Gray.

The desire to feel him shiver in fear.

The desire to make him bleed velvet blood.

The desire to see him succumb and shudder against his will.

The desire to make him his.

He grabbed Gray's face and lifted his chin so that his stubborn and fearful cobalt eyes were on level with his own narrowed irises. "We're over?" he whispered huskily into the latter's ear, and he was pleased to feel Gray shiver involuntarily.

"Fuck you."

Lyon smirked darkly and then murmured, "Ice make Vermillion Cage." Scarlet ice tendrils shaped like rose and thorns sprouted from his hands to encircle Gray, shackling his arms and legs to the wall. Gray struggled and tried to summon his own ice magic to repel Lyon's, but it was useless; the rosette ice trapped him without any leeway of escape.

"How...shit! Where did you learn this move from?" demanded Gray, his eyes wide, dark blue pupils wavering in shock.

"Quite naive, aren't you, Gray? Don't forget who Ul's first pupil was. I was her first student, and I excelled under her teaching. She taught me magic that she couldn't teach you, because you were persistent on Deloria as a child. Ul taught this move to me on occasion that I would need it to ensnare an enemy completely. It is ice that will not melt for days, unless made to retreat by its owner, with the ability to suck out ice magic from another ice user. In short, a perfect capture spell to be used against you," Lyon explained, tracing Gray's jawline with his finger languidly.

Gray flinched from his touch and backed up into the wall, trying to shake him off with a weak glare. "What do you think you're doing?" he spat.

Lyon's almost fond gaze immediately changed into an icy, demonic look. "I'm going to make you remember. I don't care what method I use, as long as you remember what you conveniently forgot."

"W-what? Don't! Stop!" the dark-haired ice user cried out in fear when Lyon started unbuckling his pants. Gray thrashed, but the ice tendrils kept him from putting up a fight. His face was flushed a deep red. He was completely in shock. What was Lyon _doing?_

"Quiet down and don't struggle, or else I'll make it more painful," Lyon said coldly. He was going to take him by force, after all.

_We're over?_

He chuckled sadistically.

_Never, Gray. I won't let you go ever again. I'll make it so that you can't forget, and the only things you remember will be the way my mouth tastes against yours, the way you can't resist my touches and shiver in anticipation, the way you can't help but lean into me like your life depends on the very feel of my skin, the way you scream my name with your breathless voice as I lose myself in you, the way you rake your nails down my back when I penetrate your barely prepared ass, and the way you cling onto me, moaning, despite it all._

_I'll make you hate me, love me, hate me, and love me all the more. So that you can't ever say "We're over" again. _

"L-Lyon, why are you doing this?"

_Why? Don't you already know?_

"I'm going to make you hate me," he replied and leaned down to play with Gray's dry lips, tasting his sweet flesh. He licked his bottom lip and felt the latter stiffen, statue-like, under his touch.

"..."

Lyon ripped Gray's pants and boxers off with one swipe, leaving the dark-haired ice wizard's bottom half bare. He took in Gray's bound legs and lifeless member with barely contained lust.

Gray was startled when his pants were offed unceremoniously by a calm Lyon. He gasped and started struggling against the ice vines again, not knowing what was in store for him, and didn't want to stick around to find out. Lyon was out of his mind. He was out of it, and he was going to be the victim of his insanity. The cold air brushing against his bare skin wasn't comforting.

His heart was thumping furiously. He didn't know whether it was in fear or...

Suddenly, he was turned around, forced to face the brick wall as his back was now exposed to the chilly air and Lyon's predatory eyes. He bit his lip when something cold and wet breached his butthole, circling around the sensitive ring of muscles before prodding in. The index was wedged into his ass, making him feel absolutely uncomfortable, as the strange feeling of being penetrated filled him. The finger slid in and out, and the pressure of being stretched was painful. He clamped his jaw shut, not ready to give away his pain to the sadist.

He couldn't stop his body from shuddering when a cold hand felt down his waist and caressed his naked thighs with an almost affectionate tenderness that made his heart do rapid flip-flops. He blushed madly in spite of himself when he felt warm lips melt his spine with light, chaste kisses that left him tingling all over.

_Lyon...!_

He shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't. He shouldn't.

But he did.

Then, a second digit slipped in, and he was met with inexplicable pain. He felt like something was knifing him up inside. He gritted his teeth, and then a smirk curled his lips.

Good. Now he couldn't enjoy it.

"Oi," he panted against the wall, "didn't you say you were going to make me hate you?"

Lyon stopped moving his fingers, and they were stuck inside him uncomfortably.

"Then stop acting like you care. Fucking _do_ it already," he snarled, glaring back at Lyon's narrowed gaze.

Then, Lyon withdrew the digits from his ass (he sighed in relief), and smiled coldly. He leaned down, nipped Gray's ear, and whispered throatily, "Don't forget, you begged for it."

Gray was about to flip the taller male his middle finger, when all thoughts fled his blank mind as something hot and pulsing encroached his behind. This was it...! He clenched his eyes shut, entire body tensing up.

"If you don't relax, you'll regret it," Lyon warned him, and then he penetrated him. He reached in slowly, inch by inch, giving Gray time to get accustomed to the unusual girth, length, and pain. However, he wasn't about to let him take it easy, either. As soon as he was in all the way to the hilt, he gave a few shallow thrusts that made Gray cry out in a hushed voice, pained. Lyon smirked in satisfaction, and he placed his hands on the smaller male's hips, stroking the skin.

And then he picked up a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of Gray with a fervor that was sure to rip him inside. Even now, trickles of blood were coating his length. Nevertheless, Lyon ignored all the voices in his head that were telling him to stop hurting Gray. Half his heart had broken at the hoarse, pained cries uttered by the ice wizard, but the other half of his heart stood strong, urged on by the latter's powerlessness in his arms. He continued taking Gray, the heated tightness sucking in his cock driving him crazy with desire.

He had waited three weeks to feel this pleasure, not knowing when and if he could ever receive something so blissful once more. Now that he had Gray in his arms again, despite by force and not consensually, he felt as if his world were pieced back together in the snowy afternoon. The three weeks of avoiding Gray were torture. It wasn't easy ignoring him, not seeing his smile, not touching him, and not speaking to him. It was simply weeks of self-torment that he had to undergo in order to control his urges.

He was doing fine until Gray suddenly wanted to talk things over, and instead of patching up like he expected them to, his control was broken by two simple words, _"We're over."_

Lyon felt the pleasure building up, and he closed his eyes, a drawn-out moan in pleasure leaving his mouth when he came, coating Gray's inner walls with his release. He panted, leaning into the smaller boy, the aftermath of the orgasm making him breathless. He pulled out, seeing a mix of white and red liquids coating his member. His face was unreadable.

Gray was gasping for breath, and abruptly he stilled. Lyon looked at him with concern, releasing the ice cage. Upon his release from the rosette shackles, Gray toppled. Lyon was quick to catch him, and he held the latter up in his arms, bridal style. He looked down at the unconscious Gray, with his flushed skin, damp, dark blue hair, and translucent tear streaks staining his face, and instantly, the power of guilt hit him squarely in the gut.

"Gray..."

_Do you hate me now?_

Gray stirred, face unconsciously snuggling against Lyon's shirt.

"...Can't hate you...ever..."

Lyon gazed down at the slumbering ice wizard and was overcome by the sudden urge to kiss him.

And he did.

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** Yeah...that's _probably_ the end. I know I know, it looks unfinished and crap. But I seriously am too lazy for this == Thank you for reading, guys. Hope to see more Lyon/Gray in the future! fufufu~

...Yes, that was rape. I'm sorry. D;


End file.
